When the Cat's Away
by motorcyclesfly
Summary: What Alex wants, Alex gets. Richard/Alex semi-PWP.


Title: When the Cat's Away

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Richard Alpert/Alex (Rousseau) Linus

Summary: What Alex wants, Alex gets. Richard/Alex semi-PWP.

Notes: Written for the Lost Anonymous Kink meme at morlockific. livejournal. com The OP requested "Alex/Richard, bruises".

Warnings: May/December pairing.

* * *

It was a few moments past two in the morning when Richard opened his eyes to the darkness. Though he had been deeply asleep a few minutes before, he was abruptly wide awake; a habit he had cultivated, cat-like, many years before. On guard but unafraid, he listened for a moment, then sat up, stretching. He had fallen asleep on the couch in Ben's house, where he was holding down the fort in Ben's absence. Normally, he had no difficulty falling asleep in strange places. After all, he had travelled the world and was used to anything from unfamiliar, anonymous motel beds to the classy hotel suites Tom preferred, and of course he could always make do with a tent pack and sleep under the stars anywhere on the island. Nonetheless, he had remained alert and restless long after midnight and had only settled down after reading fifty pages into one of the books taken from Ben's bookshelf.

At first, Richard though that was what had woken him, the unfamiliarity of his surroundings. He had been in this particular yellow house many times before, of course, but always only when there was important work to be done. However, a brief glance around the room disabused him of that notion entirely. He had been woken by the soft footfalls of a young woman, and a minute's reflection assured him that was a very good way to be summoned from sleep.

Alex stood before him, bare naked except for a small bra and thin cotton underpants. Naked was the word, not nude. Her awkwardness saw to that, the gazelle grace of her long legs with their bruised knees, the combination of brazen desire and reticence that shone in her eyes, the concentration writ across her features. Twisting her arms, she blushed and averted her eyes when she noticed Richard looking her over, then crossed her arms over her chest in the shape of an X. Her dark eyes, almost purple in the shadows, met his for an instant. It was the same look she had been giving him for the past few months, a combination of wistfulness and heat. She watched him for a long moment, waiting, and then finally Richard stood up and stepped forward, covering her nudity with his body, meeting her gaze.

"I want -"

"I know what you want," he interrupted, assuring her. That much was obvious. He had read her desire for the past six months. It was evident in the way she avoided his glance at the campfire, lingered too long outside near his tent when everyone else was asleep and it was clear in the way she blushed, flaming hot, when he smiled at her. Richard felt much the same. The only difference was he kept it hidden, ever alert to avoid anyone noticing, particularly Ben. The disguise was second nature, but he was more pleased than he would acknowledge to be able to stop hiding his feelings, and to act on the desire and sentiment that burned through him.

Alex's interest had initially surprised him. They had always gotten on well, but she had only ever expressed romantic interest in Karl. Richard had assumed he would be permanently relegated to the ranks of her father's associates, allowed to serve as a mentor, a teacher, a protector, but never anything more. It had been a relief that first time, to read the heat in her eyes as she looked his way, to scent the pheromones on the air as she drifted past. Every time he had seen her since, he had wanted her more.

Brushing back her dark curls, Richard kissed Alex's neck. His lips brushed against her warm skin, feeling the quickening rhythm of her pulse before administering a sharp nip that drew a startled cry from her. With a smile, he claimed her mouth, gently at first, then harder, his kisses turning hungry, needy. Pressing her back against the wall, Richard trailed kisses across the nape of her neck, one hand sliding up her left thigh. He touched her through the cotton panties, pleased by the dampness of the fabric, and forced her legs slightly apart with his own, rubbing her gently. Richard could feel her legs quivering, and kissed her harder, bruising her lips with his own. He smiled slightly as he pulled back, still tasting her on his tongue, and bent his head, marking kisses up her collarbone as he undid the bra and left it abandoned on the floor.

He had wanted this for a long time, ever since the tomboy kid he remembered had grown into a beautiful young woman. He appreciated her mind, but had to admit her newly developed body added to the arousal. Richard slid a hand down her side, appreciating the new curves, then cupped her right breast, bending so he could flick a tongue over the nipple, eliciting a soft moan. Sucking lightly on her nipple, Richard tugged down the underpants, discarding them the way of the bra, feeling his own erection harden when Alex raked her fingers though his hair, pulling him up for a kiss. She kissed with abandon, passionately, but he kissed back harder, rough and needy, pressing his body against hers and despising the clothing that kept him from feeling her bare body against his skin.

"Come on," Alex spoke breathlessly when they parted. She tugged Richard forward by the waistband of his pants, pulling him down the hall towards her bedroom, though they stopped, twice, to kiss.

Richard pressed her against the doorjamb, lifting Alex's chin up slightly so their eyes met. He studied her with his black-rimmed gaze until she smiled back, no longer self-conscious, and nodded towards the bed.

"You're sure?"

She looked back, self-possessed and more mature than he remembered. "Of course," she spoke simply, and barely had time to get the words out before Richard picked her up, carrying her towards the bed.

Richard set her down gingerly, and Alex leaned forward, anxiously undoing the buttons of Richard's pants as he removed his shirt. He took a moment to survey the bedroom. It, like the young woman before him, had changed. There were no more childish stuffed animals. The books on her shelves were more advanced, adult. The window was open, the curtains blowing softly in the island breeze, but before Richard could notice anything else, Alex pulled him down onto the bed. As he leaned back, she climbed on top of him, straddling his body, and bent forward, licking her lips playfully before she kissed him.

He smirked at her a second before turning, reversing their positions. The smirk faded, replaced by raw desire as Alex dug her nails into his back, wrapping one leg around him. Richard caught her hands by the wrists, kissed her neck, leaving a red mark, and thrust forward into her, eliciting a cry he muffled with his lips, kissing Alex sweetly until he found his rhythm. The cry dissipated to whimpers and Alex shifted, lifting her hips slightly in response to Richard's thrusts. Her eyes, narrowed, gleaming silver in the moonlight as she studied him, sucking in her breath as Richard thrust in further. A shiver went down Richard's spine and his movements quickened, aroused by the sight of Alex, teeth slightly bared, eyes half-closed, given over to pleasure. He kissed her, more roughly than he intended, noting the first signs of bruises dotting her neck and collarbone, then thrust in to the hilt, biting back his own moan.

Moving in time with Richard's thrusts, Alex wrapped both legs around Richard's waist, biting her bottom lip hard as he bent forward, kissing her intently, driving his tongue into her mouth. He kissed hungrily, one hand finally releasing hers so he could caress her breasts and urge her thighs another inch apart. The friction grew between them, the rhythm quickening, and Alex felt her breath turning quick and shallow, hot against Richard's cheek as she pressed her lips against him.

Richard whispered Alex's name as she wrapped her arm around her neck, then he kissed her, almost purring from the pleasurable friction of their united bodies. Their bodies met, skin upon damp skin, as the air swirled around them heavy with the scent of pheromones and island flowers. Baring his teeth, Richard kept his pace from going too erratic, though he moved quicker, moaning loudly as Alex tilted her hips, her body tightening around him.

They came in unison, tipping over the edge as Richard gave a final thrust. Alex cried out against Richard's lips as he moaned, his hands cupping her breasts, sliding across her belly and sides, then caressing her cheek. As the pleasure washed over them both, Richard moaned against Alex's neck. He sucked in his breath, kissing Alex's face and neck, then finally shifted, separating from her and laying on his side next to her on the bed. When he could think again, and breathe, he squeezed Alex's hand and opened his eyes, raising his eyebrows at the circlet of bruises that adorned her neck like a necklace, each marking her as his claim. There would be trouble later, he knew, as the bruises would be difficult to explain, but he liked them, liked the way they marked Alex as his.

Alex sighed contentedly, shivering slightly in the absence of Richard's body. She snuggled against him, slipping her bare legs under the sheet and modestly pulling the sheet up over her chest. As Richard pulled her close, she rested her head on his chest, her body still tingling. Richard kissed her forehead, then stroked her hair. She was almost asleep when she felt his hand touch her shoulder.

"You look tired. I'll let you sleep."

"Stay," Alex said, and smiled back when Richard beamed. She leaned forward, stretching, and rested her head on his shoulder, her breath warm against his neck. "You're supposed to be keeping an eye on me, aren't you?" She leaned forward slightly, caressing the side of his face, kissing him gingerly. Then she swung her bare leg over his, and settled her hand on his hip. Her smile widened when Richard raised an inquiring eyebrow. "I mean, unless you have other plans."

Richard flashed her a brief, knowing smile. "I can't think of anywhere I'd rather be," he spoke, and slid beneath the covers to join her.


End file.
